Negan (TV Series)
'''Negan '''is a main character and the primary antagonist of the second half of ''AMC's The Walking Dead's ''season six, season seven and season eight. He is the totalitarian and magisterial leader of the Saviors, a hostile group of outbreak survivors that are pitted against Rick Grimes' group. Personality Biography Background Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Negan is present at a crisis meeting with Gregory, Simon, Regina, Dwight and Eugene Porter concerning the rebellion of Alexandria. Gregory thanks them for listening to him and he understands how hard it is to manage people in this environment and the big scary unknown. Negan tells Gregory he likes killing people and that killing the right people at the right time makes things fall into place. Negan justifies that killing one could be saving hundreds, telling him that's how the Saviors save people. Gregory realizes that's the reason why they're called the Saviors and Dwight gets up to leave for a cigarette but Negan questions he wouldn't want to hear Gregory. Dwight says it doesn't matter because he's just going to do what he's told. Gregory continues, describing the conflict and claiming he can stop it before it gets started. He offers to kick everyone out of the Hilltop who side with Rick, so Negan asks if he can exile people. Gregory claims he owns Hilltop and that he's still in charge there. Negan questions it, though, because he saw Maggie alive and is leading an army of his people. Gregory insists that he didn't know about Maggie until now, telling him that Hilltop is his home. Simon suggests a strong raid on Hilltop, which could end in killing everyone if they don't cooperate, which would send a message to the other communities. Negan states that people are a resource, insisting that people are the foundation of what the Saviors do before questioning Simon if he remembers who they are and who is in charge. Simon pledges his allegiance. Negan says they have to capture Rick, Maggie and Ezekiel and kill them horribly in front of their people. The Militia's gunshots ring out outside and Simon suggests shooting at them but Negan says it would be a waste of ammo. Instead, he will go talk to Rick and Negan walks outside with his lieutenants. Negan and his lieutenants emerge from the Sanctuary after Rick and his army arrive outside. Negan wonders if Rick is going to kill him and Rick insists that he told him twice already. Negan berates Rick saying that he doesn't have the numbers to fight the Saviors. Negan has Simon bring out Gregory who, under Negan's coercion, says that Hilltop stands with Negan and the Saviors. Rick offers all of the Saviors a chance to live if they surrender, however Negan won't have the same chance. The lieutenants refuse to surrender. Negan becomes frustrated when Rick and his Militia refuse to back down. Negan then has Simon push Gregory off the platform and Rick continues to offer the lieutenants a way out. Gavin wants to talk but Rick insists that this is the only way. Rick then counts down, starting at 10, but unleashes his gunfire at 7. When Rick opens fire, Negan and his lieutenants run for cover. All of the lieutenants run back inside, however Negan remains outside and he gets shot in the leg, so he limps towards a sheet a metal for cover as Rick continues firing at him and the Sanctuary windows. Gabriel Stokes urges Rick to evacuate. Negan is next seen when Gabriel finds shelter in an outbuilding and Negan is revealed to be there too. In the trailer with Gabriel, Negan tackles and disarms him with Gabriel's handgun being fully loaded. Gabriel says that he didn't have enough bullets to take out the walkers, with Negan calling it smart play and helps them up before sitting down and indicates Gabriel to be quiet. Negan insults Rick but Gabriel then insults Negan, causing Negan to fire back by saying Rick is going to get his people killed. Negan explains that he killed Abraham and Glenn, but Rick got them killed for killing his people. Negan then questions Gabriel why he saved Gregory after he tried to sell them out. Gabriel then reveals he fears a fruitless death and he says he wants to take Negan's offer. The two then continue their conversation and Negan insists they wait it out. Gabriel asks Negan to confess, however Negan claims he doesn't have anything to confess. He questions Gabriel on why he became a priest, so Gabriel says he loves God and people, desiring to bring them together. Negan then says he likes to help people through their weaknesses, claiming to have been doing it his whole life and even states that people will die in the Sanctuary if he isn't there to stop it. Negan begins whistling and the walker presence intensifies. Negan goes on about being weak but also being strong and he claims everyone is a mix. Negan explains that he took over the Saviors in a free for all and that the last guy wasn't in charge was no leader, being someone who allowed people to be weak. Negan then says he makes people strong and claims Gabriel will become his "special project". Gabriel insists he is strong and confesses that he participated in killing the Satellite Outpost's Saviors. Negan is surprised and criticizes Gabriel for killing his people in their sleep. Gabriel asks Negan how he's weak, so Negan says he hasn' killed anyone who didn't need it and Gabriel questions him about the workers and his wives. Negan calls the workers an economy and that the ladies who became his wives made their choice. Gabriel asks if Negan had a wife before the outbreak, so Negan holds Lucille, asking it to give him strength, letting his guard down so Gabriel grabs his gun before locking himself in the trailer's second room. Negan takes out walkers which barged through and says it's time to go. Negan explains how they'll escape into the Sanctuary, using Lucille and each other. Negan grabs a walker and pulls it toward him but Gabriel is hiding on the other side of the wall, armed with a gun. Negan asks Gabriel for his help but Gabriel says he's killed before, but that's not his greatest sin, he confesses he locked his congregation out of his church when this all started, listening to his people die. Everyday he works to lessen that failure and be of service and purpose. Gabriel offers Negan an assurance of pardon and that he'll go with him, showing Negan that working together is the best move but he'll only do it if Negan confesses. Negan finally opens up about his first wife, prior to the epidemic, how he treated her badly and how he couldn't put her down after she died and convinces Gabriel they have to work together to get out of this mess. Gabriel emerges and gives Negan the gun, claiming he's forgiven. Negan punches him in the face once and sarcastically thanks him, then rips apart the walker and explains how the insides can be used to walk among the dead. Negan and Gabriel make a bunch of noise and let walkers enter the trailer until it is full and they can find a way out. Slowly, the two manuever through the crowd until Gabriel trips. They work together, saving one another, until they get to an edge where walkers fall on them. Negan and Gabriel have made it safely inside the Sanctuary, he whistles his way in as he witnesses Regina killing a worker. Negan criticizes her for doing it and reaffirms his power, reminding them who he is. Negan excuses himself to a shower and some service from Frankie, then he'll get back to business and saving everyone. Negan orders Gabriel to be kept in a cell. Later, Negan and his lieutenants find some of the weapon bags left by Rick's group, and realize that they had stolen from the Sanctuary. Privately, Negan tells Eugene he will reward him handsomely if he can figure out who the mole is within the Saviors, but at the same time, he will kill him if he can't, albeit quickly. Negan is met by Eugene in the conference room where Negan expresses an increasing worry for the safety of his community, while praising Eugene and his efforts in the compound. He reminds Eugene that he is aware of how smart he is, prompting Eugene to remind him of his loyalty. Negan reaches out his hand and Eugene attempts to kiss it but Negan was looking for a handshake. It's a sign of mutual respect which not many people get from Negan and Eugene accepts this, declaring that there is work that needs to be done before leaving the room. Negan and Eugene propose a plan to clear out the walkers with whatever firearms they have left, with Eugene affirming that he will be able to stock the Saviors up on freshly-made ammunition should they run low. He then proposes another solution to deal with the issue. Negan again praises Eugene on his initiative, but before he can hear the plan, Dwight and the other lieutenants report to Negan about the situation with the herd. Negan has high hopes that Eugene's plan will give them the upper hand. Eugene stares intently at Dwight, instead of ratting him out, he informs Negan that he intends to repair the intercom system, giving them the advantage in communications with the rest of the community. Negan is underwhelmed by Eugene's words. Later, Negan is seen banging Lucille against Alexandria's gates and offers them a deal over a loudspeaker: either the people of Alexandria can line up in the front of their homes, decide who's going to be the offering for Lucille, have Rick killed in front of everyone and then everyone can move on with their lives, or the Saviors will bomb Alexandria with grenade launchers. Negan gives the survivors three minutes for them to decide. As three minutes have passed, Negan and over two dozen Saviors are preparing to torch Alexandria to the ground, but Negan is interrupted by Carl who tries to defuse the situation. He says that there are children and his sister taking refuge at the town; however, Negan states that they also have young people at the Sanctuary, as well as a baby at an outpost whose fate Negan is wondering about. Negan tells Carl that he needs to be in charge because the communities need someone to do whatever it takes. Carl says that, if there has to be punishment, Negan should kill him to pay for what Rick has done. Carl says that it doesn't want to die, but he'll do it if he has to so everyone can continue living. He asks Negan if this is who he wanted to be, taking him off guard. After they talk, the people of Alexandria break out in a convoy. Negan gets angry at Carl for tricking him and orders the Saviors to blow up Alexandria and the Saviors launch grenades into Alexandria, destroying it. Negan's troops smash their way through Alexandria's gates. He orders the Saviors to capture Carl alive, destroy every other house, and send Rick to him when he arrives. Rick heads towards his house in search of Carl, Judith and Michonne. Negan ambushes him, catching him by surprise and hitting him in the abdomen and arm with Lucille. Rick dodges subsequent blows as Negan tells him he will torture Rick before he kills him. To Rick's anger, Negan claims he will train Carl to become one of his top men. They exchange punches but Rick is tackled to the ground. He gains the upper hand by grabbing a piece of metal and striking Negan in the face, knocking him on the back. Rick grabs his gun from the floor but is unable to draw it quickly enough as he gets pushed out a window, before fleeing down the road. Negan recounts to Simon the situation that unfurled at Alexandria, impressed with Carl's efforts to assist the residents. He inquires Simon of his handling of the travelling Hilltop residents, Simon reports that the situation was settled and asks about Gavin's group, from whom neither of them have heard. Negan seats Simon and tasks him with handling the Scavengers. Initially delighted at the thought of wiping out their traitors, Simon is shut down by Negan, who reminds him that they are still a valuable resource. He orders Simon to only deliver the standard message: kill one to force the others back in line, as a reminder that their earlier alliance is a deal made final. Simon argues that their methods are not working, in that Alexandria, Hilltop, the Kingdom and the Scavengers do not seem to realize how serious the Saviors are. To this end, he proposes they cut their losses and find other communities who would join their cause rather than bring Rick's people to submission. Negan, not happy with the idea, retorts that their current methods prove difficult, they are still effective. He affirms his belief that once Rick is disposed of, everyone will fall back in line. Before the conversation can continue, Gary and two other Saviors haul in a large crate, the same box Maggie requested from Simon following their encounter on the road, and set on it on the table. Negan and Simon open the box to reveal a zombified Dean, who is quickly put down. Furious, Simon realizes that the remaining 38 Saviors mentioned on the crate cover are those stationed at the Satellite Outpost. He flies into a rage and vows to eliminate the Hilltop Colony, but Negan angrily shuts him down, and tells him to do his job, leaving him silent. After Simon deals with the Scavengers and returning to the Sanctuary, Simon and Negan discuss the fact that Gavin has still not reported back, both unaware that he is dead. On Negan's inquiry of the Scavengers, Simon reports that his mission was a success, lying that he delivered the standard message. Negan is called by D.J., informing him that Rick is calling from a walkie. Hearing his voice on the other end, Rick reports on Carl's death, much to Negan's obvious shock and grief. He reveals the contents on their letters, Carl wishes for the both of them to end their war and make peace. Rick, however, believes that peace is now impossible to achieve. Negan asks if Carl's death was of the Saviors' doing, but Rick angrily denies this, explaining that he died trying to help Siddiq. Negan reveals his sincere remorse, expressing that Carl represented their future, but also iterates that Carl's death was because of Rick, in leading the revolt against the Saviors, was not present to keep Carl safe from doing something that would get him killed. Negan condemns Rick's decisions and insists that he stop the war, prevent him from losing any more loved ones and have to live with the fact that they died fighting a losing battle. He explains that all of his losses could have been avoided had he just submitted. Negan deems Rick a failure as both a leader and a father and implores him to surrender, seeing that the war has caused him to lose more than he has gained. Negan later talks to Eugene, disappointed that Eugene's efforts have not completely alleviated the issues at hand and that Gabriel and Carson have somehow escaped undetected, unaware that Eugene was responsible. Negan affirms to that once Carson and Gabriel are caught and brought back to the Sanctuary, he will find out about their escapades. A nervous Eugene inquires about the events that occured in Alexandria, Negan questions his inquiry, asking if he cares despite Alexandria's actions against him since his defection. Negan then places Eugene in charge of his own outpost: a small team in charge of crafting munitions for the Saviors. Eugene shows concern and and questions why the Alexandrians are no longer resources and why Negan wants to kill everyone, as Negan claims to view people as a valuable resource. Negan explains that the bullets are a last resort, should Rick's group refuse to come to terms with the Saviors. After Negan explains Eugene's security detail, Eugene asks if there will be a wine supply, he confirms this. Negan later bursts into Eugene's bullet factory, followed by two Saviors bringing in a recaptured Gabriel. Negan claims to have a story from Gabriel on the circumstances of his and Carson's escape. To Eugene's relief, Gabriel does not hold Eugene responsible for the planning of their escape, but rather Carson. Negan then leaves Gabriel in charge of arranging Eugene's bullet casings. Eugene reports that while his munitions have been of great quality, the quantity of supplies is running low. He suggests the possibility of launching walker viscera at the opposing forces in a last-resort effort to dissuade them from fighting. Gaining a new set of ideas from this otherwise-ludicrous scenario, Negan leaves, satisfied. Negan has the remaining Saviors at the Sanctuary, including Dwight, gathered at the courtyard, with several walkers chained to the fences. He relays the process of turning when getting bit by a walker and proposes that they use that to their advantage - coating their weapons in walker remains will effectively taint them, and while the weapon may not kill the enemy, the viscera will create a surefire way for the victim to become infected. He then coats Lucille in a thick coat of blood and flesh from one of the walkers and displays it to the crowd. Negan stops by Dwight's apartment and welcomes him back to the Sanctuary. Dwight explains that he was heading towards Hilltop in hopes of running into Saviors. Negan then orders Dwight back to work and Simon directs his crew as they gut yard walkers and collect entrails to immerse their weapons in, which they plan to use their assault on Hilltop. Negan predicts Rick's group will surrender once they comprehend his new strategy. Negan dips Lucille in a bucket of walker guts. Dwight and Simon then drive off with a convoy of Saviors in front of Negan's car. As they are on their way to Hilltop, Rick suddenly rams his car into Negan's then pursues him down the city streets. Simon instructs the rest of the Saviors to stay behind and set up a perimeter while he and Dwight search for Negan. Negan comes to in his overturned car, which is covered in walker guts. Rick approaches and shoots at Negan, who uses the car for cover. Negan escapes into an abandoned building with Rick hot on his heels. Inside, Rick continues firing at Negan, but quickly runs out of bullets. He throws his hatchet at Negan and narrowly misses. Negan falls off a landing and dangles from the edge by his fingers. Rick grabs his hatchet and chops at Negan's hands however Negan plummeted into the basement to escape and Rick goes to hunt for him. Negan discovers a barricaded storage room full of walkers, then he makes Rick a offer: if Alexandria, Hilltop and the Kingdom fall in line, they'll only be required to send the Saviors a quarter of their supplies as long as Rick works at the Sanctuary as a janitor. Rick retorts that Negan lost his credibility after the Saviors massacred all the Scavengers. Negan reels at the news of the massacre and is mad upon realizing Simon killed them all. Rick finds Lucille on the ground. Rick tells Negan he has Lucille, causing him to forbid Rick from touching her. Rick sets Lucille on fire and bashes the barricade to the storage room, busting it open. Negan charges at him and Rick swings at Negan. Meanwhile, walkers flood out of the storage room and attack both men. Negan tackles Rick, grabs his beloved bat and escapes. Rick chases him through the window, running outside only to find Negan gone. Negan then wakes up in a car and finds Jadis behind the steering wheel, holding him at gunpoint and she knocks him unconscious upon chuckling. Negan is then seen in the Junkyard, being chained to a board. He questions Jadis what is going on as she drags him out and she prepares a fire beside Negan, attempting to burn Lucille in full view of Negan to psychologically harm him. He tells her he can smell what happened here and he doesn't throw resources like people away. Negan apologizes for the massacre and insists that he wasn't responsible. Jadis cuts him off by crashing Lucille down to about an inch to his face. Jadis's watch then beeps and she leaves Negan alone for a moment, returning with a walker tied to a cart. Negan fires at her with a gun he managed to get hold of, and threatens to burn a pile of sentimental photos with a flare that he found in her bag. Jadis emerges from her cover and orders Negan to leave the pictures alone. Negan questions her that is how she kills people slow with Winslow, but Jadis tells him people are resources. Jadis begs Negan not to burn her photos, so Negan explains that Lucille is all he has left of his wife, whom he named the bat after. Jadis's watch beeps again and she rams the walker into Negan and wrestles the flare away. To her dismay, the flare falls in a puddle of water and the flame is snuffed. A helicopter appears overheard, she tries to hail it to no avail. Jadis rushes over to burn the bat but Negan begs her not to and offers to settle it. Jadis drops the flare and they're both painfully relieved. He vows to settle things with the perpetrator of the massacre. Negan is then dressed and prepares to leave the Junkyard, he then wants to know what just happened here but Jadis remains silent. He invites her with him to join the Saviors, but she rejects his offer however he says he'll swing back sometime in case she'll want to share. Negan then drives himself back to the Sanctuary, when he comes across Laura on the road and orders her into the car. They arrive at the Sanctuary, where D.J. and the Saviors greet them. D.J. tells him he knew he wasn't dead to which Negan replies that he knows and then tells D.J. to keep his arrival a secret as he wants to be a surprise for everyone else. Negan surprises Dwight in the Sanctuary courtyard and he interrogates Dwight as to why he didn't search for him while he was attacked by Rick. Dwight insists that he only stopped searching for him on Simon's orders and reminds Negan of his loyalty to the Saviors. Negan then meets Simon and the other lieutenants. Simon asks Negan to forgive him for his actions against the Hilltop before Negan orders him to his knees, however spares his life. Negan outlines a plan to surround Hilltop and slaughter anyone who tries to leave. He pulls Dwight aside and commends him for doing whatever it takes to stay alive. Negan later appears at the courtyard where Simon, Gary, Dwight and Gregory are. He whistles in response and emerges from his hiding place, then orders his hidden Saviors to kill all of the conspirators, including Gary. Negan tells Simon that Dwight had informed him of his entire plot to assassinate him. Negan rebukes Simon of going against his orders to wiping out the Scavengers, reminding him that he also led to the massacre of all the males of the Oceanside community, something that Negan needed to keep in check. Negan offers Simon a chance to fight him hand-to-hand over the leadership of the Saviors. Negan and Simon face off in a grudge match, surrounded by everyone in the Sanctuary. Fists fly in a knockout brawl and Negan eventually knocks Simon to the ground and begins to strangle him. As Simon struggles, Negan laments that because of his actions against the Hilltop, those people can no longer be controlled and shouts that he'll have to kill everyone there just like he has to kill him, before crushing Simon's throat, killing him. Negan walks Dwight back to his apartment and appoints him his new right-hand man. Dwight opens the door only to find Laura waiting inside. Negan explains that he picked Laura up on his way back to the Sanctuary and learned everything about Dwight's treachery. He deduces that Dwight was responsible for many of Rick's attacks on the Saviors and he knows he lied to him about killing Sherry. He explains that he was playing Dwight along and Negan makes it clear that he knew Dwight would let Rick know of his plan, which was purposely made up to lead Rick and his allies into a trap. Instead of killing him, he keeps Dwight alive, knowing he might be useful in the future. Negan is later contacted by Michonne over walkie-talkie, who reads Carl's letter to him, again reiterating his same request to end the war peacefully and starting over. However, Negan refuses the offer, saying that Rick pushed him too far, and said that the only way to win the war was kill every one of Rick's allies, and finished by saying there will be no more talk before destroying the walkie-talkie. Killed Victims Relationships Appearances Quotes Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Alive Category:The Walking Dead Category:Leaders Category:TV Show Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Homicidal Category:Master Manipulators Category:Charismatic Category:Opportunists Category:Vengeful Category:Extortionists Category:Control Freaks Category:Messiahs Category:Social Darwinists Category:Torturers Category:In Love Category:Strategic Category:Arrogant Category:Guardians Category:Warlords Category:Brutes Category:Mutilators Category:Barbarians Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hypocrites Category:Mind Breakers Category:Tyrants Category:Tragic Category:Cult Leaders Category:Thugs Category:Perverts Category:Remorseful Category:Love Stealers Category:Power Hungry Category:Horror Characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Masterminds Category:Fighters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Comedic Category:Humans